The Inevitable Is Unavoidable Without A Razor
"The Inevitable Is Unavoidable Without A Razor," is a special mission in BTD 6. It begins with a cutscene that depicts rebel monkeys starting a revolution via an organization called the Honcho Sombrero Clan. Soon after you are seen declaring war against the clan of rebels. Info A sixty round special mission that has no bloons what-so-ever. All of the enemies are variations of Honcho Sombrero Monkeys. There are only tweleve kinds of enemy types, two of which are blimps built by the clan. It ends with a battle with the infamous and unquestioned leader, The Big Bad Beard. It takes place on a map called: The Wild West. Starting Cash is 1000, and reward is 1500 MM. Towers are also 5% off courtesy of the saving the city. Special Mission unlocked by becoming Rank 50, simple enough. Map: Track starts at the bottom middle, goes out one-eighth up the track, goes left one-fourth the screen, then around in a spiral that ascends up a hill, goes right in a straight line the rest of the way right, goes down a bit, then back left into a tunnel under the spiral, back out the other side, then up and out the top left. Old westerny buildings surround the left and right side. An occasional tumbleweed will sweep by. Rounds Round 1: 10 Monkey Mercenaries. Round 2: 15 Monkey Mercenaries. Round 3: 15 Monkey Mercenaries, 5 Monkey Gunners. Round 4: 20 Monkey Mercenaries, 8 Monkey Gunners. (Will become MM and MG, the names become too long to write out... and I'm just lazy :P) Round 5: 16 MG Round 6: 5 Monkey Swordsman, 10 MM. Round 7: 30 MM. Round 8: 3 Monkey Sprinters, 15 MM. Round 9: 20 MG, 5 MSP (Monkey Sprinters. Monkey Swordsman is MSW) Round 10: 60 MM, 15 MSW. Round 11: 30 MM, 15 MG, 7 MSW. Round 12: 25 MM, 18 MSW, 8 MSP. Round 13: 35 MG, 12 MSP. Round 14: 5 Honcho Henchmen (HH) Round 15: 25 MM, 10 MSW, 20 MG. Round 16: 30 MSW, 8 HH. Round 17: 125 MM. Round 18: 40 MG, 15 MSP, 3 HH. Round 19: 50 MSW, 30 MM, 25 MG. Round 20: 1 Cannon. (No shortage. It doesn't need it.) Round 21: 25 MSW, 5 HH, 15 MSP, 40 MM. Round 22: 150 MM. Round 23: 100 MSP. (Comes in four groups of 25). Round 24: 14 HH, 1 Cannon. Round 25: 1 S.H.A.R.D (Super Hectic Artillery Remote Drone). Round 26: 75 MG, 75 MSW, 15 HH. Round 27: 1 S.H.A.R.D, 2 Cannons. Round 28: 20 Monkey Outlaws (MO) Round 29: 45 MG, 100 MSP, 200 MM. Round 30: 2 S.H.A.R.Ds, 30 MO, 2 Cannons. Round 31: 80 MSW, 20 HH, 80 MSP. Round 32: 40 HH. Round 33: 125 MG, 45 MO, 25 HH, 3 Cannons. Round 34: 3 S.H.A.R.Ds, 100 MSP. Round 35: 10 Monkey Assassins (MA), 130 MSW, 30 HH, 1 Cannon. Round 36: 40 MO, 80 MSP, 25 MA. Round 37: 500 MM. Round 38: 4 S.H.A.R.Ds, 30 MO, 20 HH. Round 39: 200 MSW, 25 HH, 2 Cannons. Round 40: 1 R.A.G.E (Ravenous Assaulting Giant Eliminator) Round 41: 2 S.H.A.R.Ds, 1 R.A.G.E. Round 42: 30 MO, 25 MA, 120 MG. Round 43: 3 Cannons, 1 Monkey Medic (MM is already taken, so... MME) Round 44: 3 S.H.A.R.Ds, 140 MM, 40 HH, 105 MSP. Round 45: 2 R.A.G.E. Round 46: 205 MSP, 2 MME. Round 47: 5 S.H.A.R.Ds, 40 MO. Round 48: 800 MM. Round 49: 8 Monkey Bruisers (MB), 50 HH, 150 MSW. Round 50: 2 R.A.G.E, 4 S.H.A.R.Ds, 4 Cannons. Round 51: 45 MA, 2 MME, 120 MSP, 15 MB. Round 52: 5 S.H.A.R.Ds, 75 HH, 300 MM. Round 53: 5 Cannons, 1 MME, 10 MB. Round 54: 5 S.H.A.R.Ds, 3 R.A.G.Es. Round 55: 1000 MM, 120 MSP. Round 56: 120 HH, 4 Cannons, 3 MME, 60 MO. Round 57: 8 S.H.A.R.Ds, 1 MME. Round 58: 4 R.A.G.Es, 1 MME. Round 59: 8 S.H.A.R.Ds, 3 R.A.G.Es, 8 Cannons, 3 MME. Round 60: The Big Bad Beard Enemies Monkey Mercenary- Health: 2. Speed: Red Bloon. Abilities: None. AD: None. Lives Cost: 1. Monkey Gunner- Health: 3. Speed: Red Bloon. Abilities: 1/20 chance every 5 seconds to shoot a bullet at a random tower dealing 1 damage. AD: None. Lives Cost: 2. Monkey Swordsman- Health: 8. Speed: Blue Bloon. Abilities: None. AD: None. Lives Cost: 3. Monkey Sprinter- Health: 2. Speed: Pink Bloon. Abilities: None. AD: None. Lives Cost: 1. Honcho Henchman- Health: 12. Speed: 1/2 a Red Bloon. Abilities: Every 8 seconds, puts up an invulnerability shield for 1 second blocking all damage. AD: 1. Lives Cost: 6. Cannon- Health: 500. Speed: 1/10 a Red Bloon. Abilities: Every 15 seconds, fires a cannonball that deals 3 damage to a selected target, and 2 damage to all close by. AD: 1. Lives Cost: 8. S.H.A.R.D- Health: 400. Speed: Red Bloon. Abilities: Shard Storm- Sends out a sharp tornado-like attack that deals 1 damage to all towers caught in it per second. Fires randomly. AD: 1. Lives Cost: 400. Monkey Outlaws- Health: 5. Speed: Green Bloon. Abilities: Skip- Every so often jump a bit of the track (crossing over tower placement areas). AD: None. Lives Cost: 2. Monkey Assassins- Health: 4. Speed: Yellow Bloon. Abilities: You never need to worry about these guys getting rid of lives, because they'll be too busy going from tower to tower killing them off until their own death. Deals 1 damage every three seconds to the monkey they're attacking. AD: None. Lives Cost: None. R.A.G.E- Health: 700. Speed: 1/2 a Red Bloon. Abilities: Molten Burst- Every so often creates a miniscule shockwave that travels the distance of a Glue Gunner's range and deals 3 damage to all it hits. AD: 1. Lives Cost: 700. Monkey Medic- Health: 12. Speed: Blue Bloon. Abilities: Heal- Heals 1 HP every 2 seconds to all surrounding him in a short distance. AD: None. Lives Cost: 2. Monkey Bruisers- Health: 25. Speed: Bit faster than a Red Bloon. Abilities: Swipe Attack- If a tower is close to the track, it will take 3 damage every 2 seconds its in the Monkey Bruiser's range (which is 1 0,0 Ice Monkey). AD: 2. Lives Cost: 10. Category:Special Missions